The Personafied Hero(Discontinued)
by syfy78
Summary: This story is discontinued, but a reboot will be up in 2019.
1. Chapter 1: The Room

**So, this is my second story of this website, the first one, Flash of Heroism, is actually doing really well. So, I love BNHA and Persona, so why not put them together? This is what I came up with! The Personafied Hero!**

 **Same as my other story, this will be a weekly or whenever I feel like updating type of story.**

 **This might be a Game! Fanfic, so yeah...just a heads-up.**

 **Please review and give me advice on this story, and feel free to check out my other story, I put a lot of effort in it, so yeah.**

 **Anyways, the couple will probably MomoxIzuku, again, but maybe a harem since Persona games let you date multiple girls at a time, so...**

 **And, main issue is the social links. I don't know if I should do it Persona 5 with the added benefits or like just like P3 ad P4?**

 **I will be making Izuku have multiple Personas and stuff, and will include basically everything staple in the Persona series, i.e Fusion, social stats, etc. Just need to figure out how to incorporate them in the story.**

 **Please, enjoy this new story! Welcome to The Personafied Hero!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Room...**

Midoriya stared out the window of his infirmary room, watching the sun set and the sky turning into a red-ish orange mix. He looked on glumly as he looked away from the beautiful sight and looked at his bandaged arm. He gripped his arm as he struggled not to tear-up as he thought back to what happened at the USJ building. He couldn't do anything as soon as Shigaraki got close Tsu, and he couldn't even do anything once All-Might arrived. He just laid there injured as is mentor took down the rest of the villains, further using up what little power he had left.

"Dammit..." He hung is head low as he started to let the tears fall. Clenching the sheets of his bed, he ended up crying himself to sleep, not noticing a blue butterfly flying through his window and landed on his head. It flexed its wings and shined in the dark room, and once the light dissipated, it was no longer there. Midoriya stirred in his sleep, his frown deepening.

"What the...?" Midoriya looked around at his surroundings as he slowly walked forward. The sky was a mysterious black and blue, and in the middle of it all was a building that looked like an agency. He stepped towards it cautiously as it seemed out of place.

"Where am I? I am dreaming, right? Or...something else entirely? Either way, I shouldn't take this place lightly." He said as he saw that the building had the lights turned on. He reached the door and was about to grab it, but a small, blue butterfly came into his view and landed on his hand.

"A butterfly?" Midoriya said as it then flew and merged with the doors, causing the whole building to glow with power as the winds picked up, causing the green-haired boy to shield his entire body from the winds the building created and he ended up blacking out from the pressure. When he came to, he was on a bed. He quickly sat up and looked around to see he was in a room with the door to it open. He felt that he needed to go through it and did so, and he saw that he was still in the weird dream world and then noticed a big, blue door with gold trims around it.

"Alright, all-here goes nothing..." He pushed the door open and saw a desk right in the middle of it with a spotlight shining right on it, a mysterious man with a wide grin just like All-Might's and had a long nose. The other person present other than him was a girl no older than him that had a blue and black button up coat with a black dress skirt, black socks and shoes, and finally topping it off literally, was a blue beret on her long platinum blonde hair. Her golden eyes pierced his very own as he slowly walked in, very nervously. The man in the desk held out his hand in a welcoming manner.

"Ah, young Hero, welcome to my Velvet Room." His ominous voice rang through the room as Midoriya grew more and more nervous. He then noticed the girl that was by the man bring a chair and seated it right in front of the desk and motioned for him to sit there, which he unwillingly did and sat down right in front of the man. He felt the sweat drip down to his back as he stared at the man.

"Where are my manners, apologies. My name is Igor, the master of this room, and this is Novella." He motioned towards towards the girl in the room. She bowed towards Midoriya, who blushed and waved at her, causing her to give a small smile in return. Midoriya felt his nerves calm down as he lowered his guard a bit.

"So, what am I doing here, and what is this place?" Izuku said as he glanced around the room, which was no less as weird as outside the building.

"This place is the Velvet Room, a place that transcends the realms of reality and dreams, it takes the form of one's desires and/or true feelings of the world. This is what your's is." Igor said to the boy. Izuku looked around at the interior, which really resembled a hero agency building, which made Igor's words actually true, since the School Festival is right around the corner. He blushed a bit as he saw the All-Might poster on the wall and then turned back towards Igor.

"I see but what a I doing here?" He asked. Igor only chuckled as he displayed a nearly destroyed book and placed it on the table. Izuku felt the power of the book even though it was nearly destroyed, and looked at Igor confused.

"What's the book for?"

"This book is yours, now place your hand on the book." Midoriya slowly did so and the back of his hand began to glow. He gritted his teeth in pain as an insignia began to appear, and it felt like it was burning his hand ten-fold. He fought the pain as he also noticed that the book was also glowing the same insignia. His vision began to tunnel, but he held it out as it finished. Midoriya collapsed to his knees as he looked at the insignia in his hands, a sword with unconnected wings. Igor clapped in amusement as Midoriya stood back up, slightly peeved that there was not sympathy for his pain.

"Very, very good! Now..." Igor motioned for Novella, and she pulled down a lever. A huge cage dropped from the ceiling and inside was a white lion with a scale-looking tail, that resembled a snake, and Midoriya thought it was an actually snake. He stepped back when it breathed fire and nearly scorched him in the process.

"W-w-w-what is that?" Midoriya trembled a bit as the monster was staring into his eyes. Igor smirked and nodded at Novella, who opened the cage. The monster immediately charged straight at Midoriya, who dodged at the last minute, but suffered a scratch on his cheek as it started to drip blood.

"Why, that's a Persona, more specifically a Cerberus." Midoriya didn't understand what a Persona was, but it didn't matter as he focused his attention towards the lion monster thing. It howled and rushed him again, but he was ready and dodged yet again and sent a Delaware Smash at the thing. Midoriya dropped his guard as he thought that would take it down, but the monster leaped out of the smoke and clawed at him, sending him flying into the wall on the other side. The boy's face stuck in confusion and fear as the beast came closer and closer to him.

"I'm...too...weak..." Midoriya was struck with fear as he thought he was done for, even if this was a dream, he was too afraid to do anything. Igor watched on with great interest as his eyes stayed on the trembling boy, while Novella looked on with a passive look.

"Is this what you've got? Such wasted potential..." A voice rang in Midoriya's mind, snapping him out of his fear. He looked around in confusion.

"What...?"

"What happened to what you've dreamed for? Are you going to throw away your goals? What about the people who believed in you?" The voice said with power as it continued. Midoriya stopped trembling completely and took in consideration of the voice's words.

"What about saving people? Are you going to leave those people to suffer chaos?" Midoriya stood up in an instant and clenched his fists. He was still afraid, but the words that the voice said gave him strength.

"No...I wanted to become a hero to help people! I can't runaway from those in need!" Midoriya said as he looked at the Cerberus with a new found confidence.

"...Very well, I have heeded your resolve and find it very suitable indeed. Now, let us form a contract." All of a sudden, a sharp pain flashed in his head as he clenched it, groaning and gritting his teeth in pain. He felt unknown power coursing through him, giving him immense energy and power.

"I am thou, thou art I. The battlefield that is orchestrated is of one beauty, a fine spectacle of thine place. Now, thou hast gathered power to crucify the world of it's own evil. Go, and see through the discrepancies and rid of the chaos that looms over thine world! Sharpened intellect and mind comes with great responsibility, use it, and once more! Bring this world through a crusade of benevolence! Go, my master!" Midoriya noticed his hand glowing, and with that, he yelled and a burst of power overtook his body, the pain in his head had stopped. A blue aura surrounded and consumed him. Igor's grin grew as he saw the what he saw in the young man blossom.

When Midoriya came to, he noticed that he was wearing a monocle with gold trims on his right eye. He looked down and saw he was wearing a white sleeveless button-down vest with a green long sleeved undershirt. His tie was white with green and gold trims and seams. His white faux fancy trousers and his white dress shoes and green socks shined with power as he looked at his outfit with astonishment. He noticed the torn up book was now restored and floating next to him, surrounded with a white aura.

"Woah..."

"I suggest you focus, Master." Midoriya looked up to see a man with long black hair, a long white and green regal strategist outfit, and his hat was that of old Asian decent. He basically screamed old Asian warfare. He closed his fan and smiled at him. Midoriya couldn't looked away as it looked real and a projection at the same time, he was surrounded by the same blue aura. Midoriya shook his head and turned back towards the Cerberus, and the book suddenly appeared in his hand and started to glow once more as he felt the power in it. His monocle suddenly close in on the Cerberus and scanned it.

"Scanning complete. Target: Cerberus. Weak to ice. Drains fire. Strong against nuclear." Midoriya was stunned, but soon nodded. He felt power and knowledge course through him as the pages flipped and turned to a page. He placed his hand over it and his insignia glowed as he held it up in the air.

"Go! Zhuge Liang, Flurrying Ice Dance!" The insignia glowed as the page and flashed as a card appeared and was crushed by Midoriya's hand. And Zhuge Liang sent a numerous icicle at the beast, defeating it as it vanished into a smoke cloud.

"Very impressive Hero, you have awoken your Persona. And..." Igor got out of his chair and bowed apologetic to Midoriya.

"I put you in harm's way to awaken you to your new power. I'm very sorry." The boy blushed and quickly told him that it was nothing. Igor smiled and sat back down at his desk.

"Let me fill you in on your power. Personas are the manifestations of one's heart, it can take the shape of many things, but most notable, famous people and or myths that are passed down. Yours happened to be Zhuge Liang, a masterful strategist of the Shu Kingdom during the times of the Three Kingdoms and..." Igor stopped as Midoriya's body began to glow until a small orb flew out of him and suddenly transformed. The light blinded the green-haired boy and forced him to turn away, but Igor watched on with great interest. When the light dissipated, a woman in clad armor, a banner in her hands, and her brown hair cascaded down her back with a silver circlet. Midoriya couldn't help but look at her as she was gorgeous. He then noticed, just like Zhuge Liang, she had the blue aura.

"Very interesting indeed. This is something that never has happened before." Igor said as, if even possible, his grin grew even wider.

"What?" Midoriya asked as he watched as the woman looked around in confusion, while Zhuge Liang looked at her with great interest.

"Normally, a person, if strong enough, should have only one Persona, but you. Hero, you have two Personas born from your heart, not even the other Wild Cards had such power."

"Wait, others?"

"Yes, there were others before your time that could wield multiple Personas at once, but they only had one in their heart. You are special, young Hero..." The woman looked at Midoriya and rushed over to him, or floated over to him. She bowed before him, which made him uncomfortable.

"You are my master, please, let me be your sword and shield!" Midoriya scratched his cheek in nervous, getting a chuckle out of his other Persona. He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'd be glad to have your power." She smiled and bowed even further.

"Thank you, young master! My name is Jeanne d'Arc. Pleased to serve!" Midoriya then sat back down after learning about the two and looked in the book that he got the power from. In there, he saw in the first pages were both of his Personas.

"That book allows you to summon your other Personas, and acts kind of like a directory of sorts. Since, both of your Personas came from your heart, you can just summon them with your insignia without the book, but for other Personas, you'll need to use the book. Don't worry, it will come to your beck and call should you lose it."

"Wait, there's more Personas?" Igor nodded.

"Yes, more specifically, they're shadows of their selves, meaning they will attack you without provocation. Shadows can only be defeated by Personas, that is why your attack didn't do any damage to that Cerberus." Midoriya nodded and looked around and pointed to the door to the right of them.

"Where does that lead?" Igor smirked and displayed a file out of nowhere. He ushered for Midoriya to take, and the boy noticed how easy and comfortable it was to move. He opened it and looked at the contents of it, displaying some sort of pixie with a request to defeat it.

"That door is used for requests, just like how agencies in your world works. This is similar to that, why don't you try it out? Once you complete it, there will be a reward for completing it, for this case, it will be 5,000 yen." Midoriya understood and went over to the door and opened it, revealing a slot.

"Put the file in there and it will open a portal to that location of the request, once it's complete, a portal will appear to take you back here. Good luck." The boy nodded and Jeanne and Liang went into his body as he placed the file in the slot. It took it and opened to reveal the portal.

"Here goes nothing..." He stepped into the portal and he was in a forest. He then noticed a couple pixies flying towards him and sent lightning at him. He dodged and called for Jeanne. She appeared in a bask of white light as she held her banner in a fighting manner.

 _"Wondering how she uses that as a weapon..."_ Izuku then ordered her to attack, and she charged at the group of pixies, dodging their attacks as she leaped into the air and stabbed one of the pixies with the sharp top of the banner, like a spear. The pixie's body disappeared in a shadow and dispersed.

"I think we should leave it to her, she seems a capable fighter." Zhuge Liang said as he watched as Jeanne defeated two more pixies by slashing them and then jumped and smashed another with the pole as she slew more and more pixies until there was only one left. The pixie looked fearfully as she tried to escape, but was stopped by Jeanne. Midoriya walked up to his Persona and saw the fearful look on the fairy's face and told his Persona to stand down.

"Mi'lord, that thing is dangerous-" Midoriya stopped her as he looked at the frightened look on the pixie.

"We're acting like the villains here, slaughtering all of those pixies, I know they were shadows, but..." Midoriya felt like a villain as he ordered his Persona to kill pixies, and he felt terrible about it, and apparently the pixie felt that and slowly went forward towards Midoriya. Jeanne held up her weapon and was about to strike it, but Zhuge Liang stopped her and shook his head. She felt conflicted, but lowered her weapon as she looked on with worried, Midoriya looked at the pixie as it grasped his with her much smaller hands and gave him a small smile. All of a sudden, the pixie glowed white as Midoriya's book glowed as well and all of a sudden, the book fell to the ground, and the pixie was nowhere in sight. He got up and grabbed his book and opened it to see a shocker, pixie was in his directory.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, you were able to break her from her shadow, and now recognizes you as her master. Path of benevolence is a way to the heart." Zhuge Liang said as he put his hands in his sleeves and turned to see the portal open up.

"We should go before something bad happens." The strategist said and returned to Midoriya, Jeanne looked with worry as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she did amazing out there, and gave her a smile. She reciprocated it and returned to him. He walked through the portal and was once again in the Velvet Room.

"Ah, welcome back to the Velvet Room, and I see you have a new Persona! Very well done. Here." Igor placed 5,000 yen on the desk and Midoriya stashed it in his wallet that somehow came with him to the Velvet Room. A bell chimed in the background.

"Ah, that signals that the morning is nigh. I'm sure you're wondering, your powers will still be active in the real world, consider it a "quirk" if you will, however there also is a chance that shadows will appear in that world as well. One of your Personas will notify you on that, now off you go." The entrance opened and a rift appeared as Midoriya slowly went over to it. He looked back to Igor and Novella and waved with a grin on his face.

"Till we meet again, young Hero." Igor placed his head on his hands and Novella did a small wave as Midoriya stepped into the rift.

He ended waking with a jolt and cold-sweat running down his back as he calmed down. He looked around and he was still at the infirmary. Recovery Girl opened the curtain and went over to check his bandages and anything else that might be wrong. Once she determined that it was okay, she discharged him and told him he could go home and to school. He nodded and thanked her then walked out of the infirmary and checked his phone.

"5:20, still have some time until school starts, and to go shower." He checked and recoiled back as he smelled awful, plus he needed to change out of his hero costume. He thought he could change it into his outfit when he used his eyes went wide and checked the back of his hand, seeing the insignia still there and sighed before walking back to his home, noticing the fatigue he had.

"I'm feeling a lot more sluggish than I should be. Is this...?" Midoriya thought as he reached his hoe and went straight to the bath, letting the feelings of the water overtake his tiredness and relaxed his muscles and nerves.

"I feel a lot better since I'm in the bath, but what would cause this immense amount of fatigue on my body?" He questioned as he soaped his hair and watched as his favorite green rubber-duck floated in the bath with him.

 _"If I had to harbor a guess, it probably had to do with awakening your Persona power, not only did you awaken to them, but you also fought in that world too."_ Midoriya almost jumped out of the bath in shock, but remembered that his Personas were technically quirks now. He continued the thought from what Zhuge Liang said.

"Maybe, but that was the dream world, right? I shouldn't feel tiredness in reality."

 _"Perhaps, but it felt like your physical manifestation was there itself, no?"_ Midoriya had to agree as he finished bathing and dried himself. He went to his room and grabbed his uniform, putting it on and looking at himself in the mirror.

 _"Wow master, you look rather dashing in that uniform."_ Jeanne said in his mind. He blushed and fixed his tie before looking at his scrapped hero costume. It was beyond repair and trashed it in the bin.

"I can tell All-Might about it later." He then summoned his book and looked at the cards in there before tapping on Jeanne's card and it displayed numerous things.

 **Persona: Jeanne d'Arc (a.k.a Joan of Arc; Maid of Orleans; Saint of Orleans) Lvl. 9**

 **A peasant girl who lived in France, born on 1412. A noble maiden who fought in The Hundred Years' War, known for her courage and beauty. Most famous for leading the charge and breaking the siege of Orleans, giving the French people and army hope in the war. She was soon captured by English and burned at the stake. She became a saint over a many years after her death.**

 **Phys: Str**

 **Gun: Normal**

 **Fire: Wk**

 **Ice: Str**

 **Elec: Normal**

 **Wind: Normal**

 **Psy: Normal**

 **Nuke: Wk**

 **Bless: Dr**

 **Curse: Rpl**

Midoriya looked at her bio and felt sad that she suffered a horrible fate.

"She didn't deserve that..." He said and scrolled down the card to see her stats.

"Is this a game...?"

* * *

 **Str: 37**

 **Mag: 29**

 **End: 30**

 **Agl: 34**

 **Luck: 30**

 **Skills:**

 **Banner of Glory: Boosts allies and herself, while debuffs enemy targets.**

 **Attack, Defense, Agility Up, Attack , Defense Agility Down**

 **Spear of Orleans: Physical; spears multiple enemies and blesses them with the holy blessing.**

 **Deals Physical damage then Bless damage to multiple targets.**

 **The Voice of Prayer: Heals any debuffs and restores energy to all allies.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Next skill: Rays of God**

Midoriya finished looking over her card and summoned his monocle. He scanned the card and it went into it.

"If I'm ever going to be doing battle with my Personas, I need to now them like the palm of my hand, especially Jeanne and Liang." He then grabbed Liang's card and studied it.

 **Persona: Zhuge Liang (a.k.a Crouching Dragon; Sleeping Dragon) Lvl. 9**

 **A prominent member of the Shu Kingdom during the era of the Three Kingdom, who served as a strategist and and adviser to the leader of the Shu at the time Liu Bei, and later his son, Liu Shan. He was feared and respected by many as his plans and cunning were famous amongst China at the time. He fell seriously ill and died at the age of 53.**

 **Phys: Normal**

 **Gun: Wk**

 **Fire: Str**

 **Ice: Dr**

 **Elec: Normal**

 **Wind: Normal**

 **Psy: Str**

 **Nuke: Normal**

 **Bless: Null**

 **Curse: Wk**

* * *

 **Str: 23**

 **Mag: 39**

 **End: 27**

 **Agl: 31**

 **Luck: 34**

 **Skills:**

 **Tactician's Eye: Discerns enemy's weakness and debuffs them soon after. Can fail.**

 **Attack and Defense Down**

 **Flurry Ice Dance: Sends several icicles at opponent, dealing medium ice damage. Has a chance to freeze.**

 **Attack and Agility Down**

 **Formation change: Change formation. Arrow, Wall, Flash. Buffs stat of said formation.**

 **Attack Up (Arrow), Defense Up (Wall), Agility Up (Flash)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Next Skill: Arrow Rain**

Once Midoriya got that into his monocle, he close his book and check the time.

"6:45, good timing. Mom! I'm leaving for school!" Midoriya said as he ran down his stairs and nearly got out of the door, but his mom stopped him and made him face her. Inko looked at her son and embraced him.

"I'm so glad you're safe, after what happened yesterday...I thought I lost you." She sobbed into his shoulder and he returned the embrace. He felt so warm in her embrace as he slowly pulled back and looked at her tear-filled eyes. She wiped her face and looked at her son proudly.

"Now go, be a hero!" He smiled and ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. He sped off to catch the train to his school.

"Man, this day is going to be something else." Midoriya said as he ran, excitement in his face.

 _"Now, now. Don't be hasty, you're still relatively new on this Persona deal..."_

 _"I have to agree with him, master. Please, don't push yourself too hard now."_

"Hey Jeanne, can you not call me master, it is...rather embarrassing." He scratched his cheek.

 _"Oh! My apologies, Mi'lord..."_ He sighed and smiled as he made it to the train station and boarded the train.

 _"Oh, and Zhuge Liang, I know I'm new to this, but I feel like a great power has come onto to me, meaning a great responsibility. And I'm going to need all the help I can get."_ He thought as he scanned the horizon.

 _"Of course, I'm here to serve."_

 _"Me too. You have my loyalty, Mi'lord."_

 _"Thanks, both of you."_ Midoriya smiled as he closed his eyes and finished the piece of toast. He remembered everything that happened that night, at the Velvet Room. Almost seemed surreal for him, but Jeanne and Zhuge Liang were proof that it was all true. He clenched his fist as he had a chance to be the hero he always wanted to be, along with OFA. He sighed as he saw this day as a turning point for his brand new power, and he was going to make the most of it. Finally, he had a another way to fight evil, and disperse the chaos from this world, much like what Zhuge Liang said. Midoriya felt this day started out good until he checked his back.

"...I left my backpack at home..."

 _"..."_

 _"...Mi'lord, what's a backpack?"_

Sigh.

* * *

 **And done! How did it go? Like it?**

 **Anyways, how did you think of the descriptions of the Personas? Of course I didn't do Pixie, because I'm pretty sure Pixie is literally Zio and Dia. And I made her the first Persona to be taken, again...just like a lot of the SMT games.**

 **How were the Personas, bad? Good? Their descriptions? Hopefully they're good since I really like both of them as characters and actual people. Very interesting to learn about them.**

 **Anyways, really need help on the confidants/social links and who should what arcana. I'm basing it around P5 confidant system, since I think it's the best one. And the leveling, really need suggestions on that.**

 **And finally, the pairing of this story. Tell me, harem, or one girl? Momo will probably be the one girl, since I freaking love Momo and Izuku together.**

 **Review and give advice to better this story.**

 **And probably a bad thing, put go check out my other story. Advertisement on my own story for my other story, yeesh.**

 **Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, and wish for me to continue this story since I love BNHA and Persona, and doing Fanfictions.**

 **Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Hello, welcome back to this story.**

 **I hope this story is successful as my other story.**

 **Anyways, I will be answering reviews for this story once the 3rd chapter hits, so most likely I will be answering all reviews from the first 2 chapters, than I'll ask once the 4th one hits to put reviews you would like for me to respond on the latest chapter.**

 **Will need to know if people want it to be a harem, as it's pretty divided, but main girl will be Momo. Just letting you know.**

 **Well, anyways, welcome to chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A School Festival.**

After forgetting his backpack at his house, Midoriya had to explain what it was to Jeanne, but he understood as she came from a time period where it was mostly war and no peace or unity. He walked out of the train and walked towards U.A, watching as a multitude of students were walking and talking in groups as he subconsciously grabbed for his straps on his backpack, but sighed in disappointment when there was nothing.

"Oh great, what am I supposed to do now?" He muttered as he shoved his hands in his pocket, already in a bad mood even though he got cool powers over the night. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and when he deemed it clear, looked at his insignia and ran his finger over it and retracted it. It still felt tender in that area.

As he crossed the gate to the academy, a bright light flashed in his eyes for a second and everything was normal. He looked around, but people seem to not notice the light that just flashed a second ago. He then turned to see a blue door with Novella standing in front of it, she beckoned him to come over, so he did.

"Hello, Novella, what are you doing here?" It doesn't look like people can see it, though as he looked at the mysterious door. She merely looked at him and opened it wide open.

"My master would like to see you. Please, follow me." She said and went straight in, disappearing in the darkness of what was inside the door. Midoriya looked at it with uncertainty and check his watch, he still had thirty minutes left before class started, so he went in as well. He entered the door and saw an endless space of nothing. He noticed Novella was looking at him, her head cocked to the side as she examined him before standing upright and turned away to walk even further into the space. They walked for sometime and then came upon a door and went through it. He blinked in surprise as they were at the same place in his dreams, but he wasn't asleep.

"The Velvet Room? How...?" Midoriya said as he stared at the building once more. Zhuge Liang appeared before him and drifted to the ground and landed on his feet as he surveyed the area.

"If I remember correctly, this place transcends both reality and dream, so being able to travel in a subconscious state to this world doesn't sound as of a stretch as some might say." He said as he crossed his arms and put them into his long sleeves. Midoriya nodded and headed inside to see Igor once more at his desk.

"Ah, welcome to my Velvet Room again, Hero." Midoriya nodded and sat down in the chair in front of the desk and Novella handed him a cup of tea. She bowed and walked off to god knows where.

"So, why am I here, Igor?" The boy said after he sipped the tea and savored the taste of the tea and its freshness.

"I called you here to give you a gift." He said and displayed a box to him. It was a small black box, and Midoriya looked over it, finding no mechanism that would transform it. He looked at Igor in confusion as he simply smiled and placed his hands on the desk.

"Please, scan it with your monocle." the green-haired boy nodded and summoned his monocle. He then scanned it and suddenly a notification popped up on the monocle's glass lens.

 **"System upgrade complete. Now available: Connections. Use wisely!"** Midoriya looked confused as Igor chuckled and held out a key.

"This is also for you." He took the key and once again scanned it to find yet another system upgrade.

 **"System upgrade complete. Now available: Fusions. Use wisely!"** Midoriya was having a hard time discerning what the two meant as he sighed and thanked Igor. He then saw a billboard and walked to it, seeing numerous requests on it. He turned to Igor, who was watching him.

"Umm...Igor, what is this?"

"Why, that's the request board, instead of manually giving it to you each time, I decided to put up a request board so you can grab and go. Makes things much easier, wouldn't you say?" Midoriya nodded as he went over to the board and looked at the two requests on the board. One was for taking out a couple of Pyro Jacks, and the reward was 4,500 yen and 360 XP, the other was a gathering quest. It asked for 5 green leaves and the reward was 2,000 yen, 3 Dia bottles, and 200 XP.

"XP, experience? Why is that there?" He turned to Igor, who once again produced a small black box and had Novella bring it over to him to scan, and once again a notification popped up.

 **"System upgrade complete. Now available: Social stats; Leveling System; Stats and Abilities. Use wisely!"** Midoriya sweat-dropped as he looked at the window on his monocle.

"Definitely a game...But, nonetheless, I should go over the everything that was added in this upgrade." He then tried to see his stats, but he didn't know how to and he smiled sheepishly at Igor, who chuckled and motioned for him to tap his monocle, which he did. A screen displayed right in front of him, and it had multiple selections on it. He tapped the social stats and a heptagon appeared and each point had a trait and a word next to it. And from the middle, there were a couple who had a higher point than others.

 **Knowledge: Booksmart (/8)**

 **Charm: Noticeable (1/8)**

 **Guts: ... (0/8)**

 **Kindness: Helpful (4/8)**

 **Proficiency: ... (0/8)**

 **Heroism: Small Fry (1/8)**

 **Leadership: Follower (1/8)**

"I'm pretty confused on this...some are easy to understand, such as kindness and knowledge. And this thing is making Heroism sounds like there is more to this...and why guts?" Midoriya mumbled and went back to the selection screen. He then he clicked profile and looked over it.

 **Izuku Midoriya: Lvl. 9**

 **9th holder of One For All**

 **Age: 14**

 **Str: 20**

 **Mag: 16**

 **End: 12 (Due to lack of control over OFA)**

 **Agl: 14**

 **Luck: 19**

 **Skills/Abilities:**

 **Quirk-One for All: As a user of One for All, user has ability to use nearly every move that was created with the quirk. Abilities will be unlocked as user trains more and more or user comes up with more techniques.**

 **Persona (Wild Card): User has the ability to use Personas, and as the Wild Card, user will be able to have multiple ones at a time. A warning, a Persona's weakness will also be applied to the master of the Persona if on the field. For example, if a Persona is weak against fire, then the master is also weak against fire. Same will applied to Strong, Null, Repel, Drain, and Normal. (If there is more than one Persona in use, in the rare cases, all damage will be halved. This effect will stay regardless if there is more than 2 Personas in use.)**

 **Observation: The monocle of the user will be able to discern everything about the target of observation, like weaknesses, strengths, and known abilities. Level, personal, and unknown abilities will not be revealed, unless revealed to the monocle's owner.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Next Skill: Fusion Soul**

Midoriya studied his bio and looked in particularly in his abilities and stats. The one he was most cautious on was the fact that he will take on the affinities of his current Persona. He looked at his stats and kind of felt embarrassed as his stats weren't all that impressive. He closed the window and looked at his watch, there was still ten minutes left.

"How? It has been at least an hour in here." Midoriya said as he looked at Igor.

"Remember, this place is beyond reality and dream, time will be a slower here. It has its benefits here should you wish to train here and better your control of your powers. Now, you should go. Until next time." He said as the door to the entrance opened up and the boy walked into it, Zhuge Liang entering his body once more. He walked out of the door and saw people still coming in.

"Wow, the Velvet Room is very unique, and very mysterious." He said and walked into the building, going over to his class. He opened the door to see everybody already there. He waved at Uraraka and Iida as he walked over to them. They both smiled.

"How's your injuries, Midoriya?" Iida said as he noticed his bandaged arm and head. Midoriya went over it with his hand.

"They're healed now thanks to Recovery Girl, it's becoming almost a routine, but it shouldn't be one." He gripped his arm as he looked down. He needed to improve his control over OFA or else, it was going to be a world of hurt for him. Even with his new Persona power, he needed to improve over that as well. Uraraka sensed his rather tense aura and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Deku!" She said and gave him the brightest grin she could muster, causing the boy to also smile as he could not smile.

"I as well, I was really worried for the injures you suffered at the USJ building. It is a relief that you're better." Iida said as he cleaned the lenses and fixed his glasses. Midoriya smiled and thanked them once more. It was about 5 more minutes and they continued to talk to each other, talking about what happened after the police came. Both of them explained what happened after the incident and what they did after that.

"We did come and check up on you, but you were sleeping, so we left you to that." Uraraka said as she sat down at her seat as they saw the door opening and the 5 minutes left were done. The boys went back to their seats, and while Midoriya was going over to his seat, he suddenly felt a jolt that he felt throughout his body. All of a sudden, a voice played in his mind, which sounded a lot like Novella.

"Thou hast made a connection with thine friends. Thou shall need them when times take a turn for the worst. Blossoming into friendships, thou has made a bond with these people." On his monocle, a tarot card appeared and flipped over, revealing a sun glowing on an open field, and on the card had the roman numerals XIX. Soon, information started to appear.

 **Arcana unlocked!**

 **The Sun: Ochaco Uraraka (1/10)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Next ability: ?**

Midoriya looked at that and all of a sudden, another card appeared on his monocle. It was a chariot with being pulled by several horses, with the a fire in the background. The roman numeral was VII.

 **Arcana unlocked!**

 **The Chariot: Tenya Iida (1/10)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Next ability:?**

"Midoriya, get in your seat." He quickly looked to see everyone looking at him while Aizawa was giving him a glum look. Kirishima looked at him.

"Dude, you've been standing there for quite some time. You okay?" He asked the green-haired boy. Midoriya blushed and quickly went to his seat. He then calmed himself and watched as Aizawa at his desk, and then finally noticed that he was fully bandaged from head to toe. He looked at his hand and felt his insignia glow, but he didn't out much thought into that.

"Okay, so the battle isn't over yet. In two weeks, the School Festival will start, and now is the time to get ready for it. It will be broadcasted throughout Japan and numerous Hero agencies will be there to look at the freshmen and to see if they can recruit. Anyways, make sure to put out your best effort." Aizawa said and left. People were discussing it as Midoriya tapped his monocle. He noticed that no one can see it and he selected the Connections button. It showed up with several silhouetted people, he scrolled down and then saw Uraraka's and Iida's face and their respective arcana.

"I see, so in total, I will have a lot of different arcanas, or connections. Problem is, don't know who is what arcana yet. Most likely it's going to be a random encounter." He then noticed the the levels of his two friends. Uraraka and Iida were both level 9. All of a sudden, a sharp pain ran through his head as he stood up abruptly, sending his chair into the lockers behind him. Everyone looked at him as he started to pant heavily. Several people began to ask if he was okay, including Yaoyoruzo as she looked at her classmate with concern as she saw his discomfort.

 _"What the heck is going on with my body?"_ Midoriya said as he gritted his teeth. All of a sudden, he sensed a presence to that was basically what he felt during his request in the Velvet Room when he fought those shadows.

 _"It can't be..."_

 _"A shadow is present in this world, Mi'lord!"_ Jeanne said as she appeared out of his body and began to track the exact location of the shadow. Midoriya noticed that, once again, nobody noticed her presence.

 _"We can hide ourselves should we need to do so and nobody will hear us talk regardless if we're in physical or phantom, however, we need to reveal ourselves if need to attack, and we will be put in physical form as well."_ Zhuge Liang said. After a couple of seconds, Jeanne looked up and nodded.

"I found the shadow, let's go!" She said. Midoriya didn't feel the pain anymore and he looked at everyone's, except for Bakugo and Todoroki, concerned face.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go somewhere." He said and dashed out of the classroom, with Jeanne leading the way and exited the school. They ran down the street and did a sharp left into one of the alleyways. They continued on until they saw an opening, and there was a shadow. It noticed them and was immediately on guard. Jeanne stood in front of him as he summoned his book, his outfit changing to his "Persona costume", which he named it himself. His monocle appeared and he zoomed in on the shadow. He tried to scan it, but it only gave him the name of it.

"A succubus." Midoriya said as he tried to look at her weaknesses, but couldn't as it was hidden. He then grabbed Zhuge Liang's card and let it float in the air. He clenched his fist as his insignia glowed and punched the card, sending it forward and it dissipated.

"Zhuge Liang, Tactician's Eye." Midoriya said as Zhuge Liang's eyes glowed and zoomed in on the succubus and a couple of seconds later, the information of the shadow updated, it was named Succubus and Midoriya payed attention to the weakness

"So, weak against gunshots and bless." He said as the shadow grew impatient and tried to slash at Midoriya, but Jeanne blocked it and tried to spear it, but it dodged and launched a cloud of pink smoke as it got closer and closer to Midoriya. He stepped back and brought the shadow's information back up on his monocle and tapped on the skill "Marin Karin", as he highly doubted it was Rebellion or Zio. It displayed the description of the skill.

"It has a small chance to charm target, huh? Well, small chance indeed..." Midoriya deadpanned as he saw Jeanne currently bowing dramatically at the succubus. She was spouting things like "Mi'lady, I love you!" or "You're like a goddess!". The succubus smirked at the boy, who grew irritated.

"Zhuge Liang, Flurry Ice Dance..." The Persona nodded and sent several icicles and it struck both Jeanne and the succubus. It little damage to Jeanne, but it made the succubus howl in pain as several stab wounds appeared on her body. She flew down to the ground and grunted as she tried sustain the injuries from getting worse, while black ooze dripped from the wounds. She glared at Midoriya and bared her fangs before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The charm dissipated from Jeanne as she shook her head and remembered what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Mi'lord! Please forgive my travesty and I'll accept any punishment!" Jeanne as she bowed before her, tears threatening to escape as she bowed her head in shame. Midoriya sighed and knelt down before his Persona and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Really, don't worry about it."

"But...!"

"Hey, I said it's okay. As long as you're okay, I'm okay as well. Same goes for you as well, Zhuge Liang. You two are my partners, so I have to give it my all as well." Jeanne looked at him with wonder as he helped her up while Zhuge Liang smiled and both of them returned back into his body. Midoriya stared at the spot where the succubus had disappeared from and scowled a bit.

"We let her get away..."

 _"I can't sense her presence, my liege."_ Midoriya raised his eyebrow.

"My liege, what's the reason for calling me that, Zhuge Liang?" The boy asked as they made their way out of the alleyway and headed back to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. His stomach growled loudly as his piece of toast from earlier didn't help in the slightest. His costume changed back into his school uniform as they exited the alleyway.

 _"Since Jeanne calls you Mi'lord, I might as well call you my liege."_ Zhuge Liang said. Midoriya scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment as he reached the cafeteria, seeing the mass of students coming in from lunch and waited in the line as it moved really slow for some reason today. His mind was still on the succubus getting away, and the mysterious aura he felt during that little skirmish. It gave him a sense of uneasiness as the more he thought about it, the more he felt that something big was going to happen, and it was going to involve him. He shook his head as his little thought run managed to distract him long enough to get to the front of the line. He grabbed his food and walked, trying to find a table to sit at, and ended up sitting at a table by himself near the middle of the room.

"Thanks for the meal." He said and clapped his hands together before breaking his chopsticks and began eating the soba on his tray. He ate quietly as he grabbed a notebook from his bag and opened it up to the first page and began to write down what he wanted to do for the two weeks before the Festival. He put some thought into it as he bit on the eraser of his pencil.

"First of all, I need to improve my control over OFA. That's a start." He jotted that down and hummed as he thought up some more. He then put down building his stats up and increasing his level as it was pretty bad, to him at least. He also put down his social stats as well.

"Since this is kind of like an RPG, raising my social stats will probably help me out with people. My kindness and intelligence are fine where they're at, but my guts and proficiency suck. As for my stats in general, I need to improve my endurance, which is tied to my control over OFA. It wouldn't hurt to improve everything else as well, but how am I supposed to increase my luck, play luck-based games? Hmmm..." Midoriya was engrossed in his notebook, he didn't hear a couple of trays hit the table and several people sitting down.

"Ah, Midoriya?" He quickly jerked his head up, almost looking like he snapped it. He saw Yaoyoruzo, Jiro, and Kaminari sitting down at his table. He quickly put his notebook away and looked back at the vice-president of the class.

"Y-y-yes Yaoyoruzo?" He stuttered as he didn't really have any conversation with her, as she was the spitting mage of perfect in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You were acting weird this morning, and it seemed you suffered a migraine of sorts." She said as the other two agreed.

"Yeah, are you alright Midoriya?" Jiro said as she sipped her tea. Kaminari nodded. Midoriya stayed silent as he didn't really want to talk about his other power just yet. He wanted to save it for the Festival. So, he came up with a story.

"Oh, y-yeah, I had a really bad headache, s-so I went to see Recovery Girl. Y-you know, just in c-c-case." Both Kaminari and Jiro nodded, but Yaoyoruzo just stared at him as if she knew he was lying. Sweat began to run down his back as he fidgeted in his seat. Soon after, out of the four people, two left as they had something to do, just leaving the sweating boy and the calculating girl of Class 1-A. After a few minutes of silence, Midoriya began to squirm as the VP was now glaring at him. He became increasingly nervous as she didn't say anything. A couple of seconds later, though...

"Why are you lying, Midoriya?" She said with a hint of edge in her voice as she stared at the green-haired boy, her ponytail covering her right eye, but that made her look beautiful, if not really scary as well. He gulped as he tried to get himself out of this.

"W-w-what do you me-!" He was interrupted as she smacked her hands down on the table, startling him and the nearby tables, one that included Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Hagakure, and Ojiro. There were also some of Class 1-B students sitting near Midoriya and Yaoyoruzo. She was giving him the biggest glare he had ever seen in his life, and it nearly made him wet his pants. After a couple of minutes, she grabbed her tray and walked off, as she passed him, they locked eyes and she had a very mean glare.

"Unbelievable..." Soon, a notification appeared as his monocle was summoned automatically.

 **Reconvene with Momo Yaoyoruzo: Required-Kindness (6/8), Charm (4/8), Knowledge (6/8), Guts (2/8), Proficiency (1/8)**

Midoriya went wide eyed as he saw the requirements to making it up with her. He sighed as he felt really bad that he didn't tell her, and it really must've made her upset. He sighed before going back to eating his left over food. All of a sudden, he quickly looked around and saw everyone frozen in place as he let go of his chopsticks. He saw that it was also frozen in place, and went into a state of caution as he summoned both Jeanne and Zhuge Liang as they surveyed the area. He transformed into his "Persona form" and held his book as he scanned the area. Opening his book, he summoned the pixie he got and it materialized in front of him.

"Hello master! My name is Silvy! Please to meet you!" Her design was different from her card, she had pink hair that reached down to her back, a pink button up shirt with a pink skirt. Her wings were a blue-ish purple color, and her eyes were an emerald green. She fluttered right next to him and landed on his head. She then held her hand over her eyes and began to scan the area. Midoriya on the other hand, tapped her card and stared at it in surprise. Pixie was replaced by her now known name, Silvy, and thather skill sets were now Diarama, Zionga, and she had a new skill, Fairy Dust, which had a high chance to inflict sleep and buffed allies' defense and recovery speed.

"Interesting, do you see anything, Silvy?" He asked.

"Not a thing master." She said. All of a sudden, a dragon made of water was sent at Midoriya, but Jeanne blocked it with her banner that created a barrier of sorts and glared at the place where the attacker was. At the end of the trail was a woman with incense lamps chained to gold links that were strapped to her arms, a red cloak and veil. She looked like a mage of sorts as her outfit showed a fair a bit of her long legs and long raven black hair flowed down her back. Her gold eyes were locked onto Midoriya's as he looked outside to see it was nighttime, and the sudden blackout of the cafeteria caused her pale skin to glow in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Jeanne demanded as Midoriya ordered Zhuge Liang to do Tactician's Eye, which he did and the information went through to Midoriya's monocle.

"My name is Morgan Le Fay, dear." The woman said as she placed her hand over her lips and did a sly smirk, which irked Jeanne a bit.

 _"Holy crap..."_

It displayed in her information that she was level 32, and her stats were ridiculous. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the powerful woman that was one the thing that Iida used to get a hold of the crowd during the false alarm. All of her information was hidden except for a couple of stuff, which included her level, the skill she used, which was "Aquatic Wrath", and her bio. He closed her information and glared at the woman, who jumped down from the thing she was on and snapped her fingers. Everyone was gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Where did everybody go?" Midoriya asked as he took a defensive position. The woman just smiled as she summoned some fire and made it dance in her palm.

"Don't worry, I moved them to a safe place, just in case." Morgan winked as she dodged an attack from Jeanne. She wagged her finger at the chevalier and clicked her tongue.

"Wow, rude much?" She said jokingly. Midoriya was getting really nervous as she was three times their current level, and he wanted to avoid conflict with her if possible.

"What do you want? You obviously want something, specifically from me, right?" He said to her, catching her off guard for just a second before giving him a wide grin and laughed out loud.

"Wow, you actually got it right, I can't believe it!" She bent over laughing as she had her hand on the table to keep her upright. Jeanne started to growl while Zhuge Liang was analyzing the field. Silvy fluttered next to Midoriya, her worried expression caught his attention.

"Hey, what's wrong Silvy?" She looked at him with a sullen expression as she motioned towards Morgan Le Fay. He could already tell something was wrong as she struggled to say what she wanted to say. After several attempts and Morgan's laughing playing in the background, getting on Jeanne's nerves even more, Silvy spoke softly.

"S-she was the w-w-woman that e-e-enslaved of the survivors of m-m-my village after she destroyed it. The group of pixies I was in were already dead and were t-t-turned into shadows. I-I was the o-only one left, and y-y-you saved me f-from being a shadow..." She couldn't say anymore as she tried hard not to cry. Midoriya clenched his fist as he glared at the woman. In a flash, Midoriya had OFA powering up his arm.

"DETROIT SMASH!" He said as he connected with his attack and sent he flying into the wall above where she originally was. He panted as he looked at his arm in shock, it wasn't damaged like all those other times. He didn't go much into it as he looked at the area where he sent her flying and glared.

"Banner of Glory!" He turned to see Jeanne casting her ability over him as he saw the incoming attack. It blocked the attack, but it melted some of the barrier as it dropped to the ground and hissed as it reached it. He looked up and saw Morgan now glaring at him with her hand glowing green and her eyes were now blood red. Her face screamed bloody murder, but it didn't faze Midoriya as he once again got into a defensive stance.

"Do you wanna know the reason why I am here?! Well, I'll tell you!" She dropped down to the floor and sported a dark glare as the lamps began to burn. The smell of it filled the area as her hands were now glowing red as she stared at Midoriya. Jeanne once again got between the two and gripped her banner tightly as she glared at the attacker. The area began to shake as Morgan began to expel a great amount of power and aura as a something crashed through the roof and crashed right in front of the enchantress, and Jeanne's face contorted to surprise and fear as she recognized the sword.

"It can't be...is that...?" She whispered, and Morgan noticed that she knew the sword and smirked.

"Why yes, Jeanne d'Arc, it is the sword Excalibur." She grasped the hilt and swung the blade, sending a wind gust, sending tables and chairs flying. She then leveled the sword towards Midoriya. The gleam that the sword gave off was beautiful, but Midoriya didn't have time to ogle the sword as he knew this was going to turn out bad.

"And I'm here to kill you, Izuku Midoriya!"

* * *

 **So, how was the chapter?**

 **As for the Arcanas, I felt that Uraraka represented the Sun better than Lovers. But I definitely feel that Iida is the Chariot 100%!**

 **Anyways, I added to new elements to this story, water and caustic (acid) with the new character, Morgan Le Fay.**

 **Here is her card.**

 **Morgan Le Fay (Lvl 32)**

 **An extremely powerful enchantress during the Age of King Arthur. More will be revealed later on.**

 **Phys: ?**

 **Gun: ?**

 **Fire: Null**

 **Ice: Str**

 **Water: Rpl and Dr**

 **Elec: Normal**

 **Wind: Normal**

 **Psy: Str**

 **Nuke: Normal**

 **Caustic: Rpl and Dr**

 **Bless: ?**

 **Curse: ?**

 **Str: 37**

 **Mag: 54**

 **End: 33**

 **Agl: 36**

 **Luck: 42**

 **Skills:**

 **Aquatic Wrath: Sends a dragon made of water, deals heavy water damage.**

 **Acidic Opaque: Sends a flow of caustic liquid, deals heavy caustic damage.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **There you go, that's here card so far! And for Silvy, she will be a major Persona for Midoriya. Letting you know, a named Persona, not Personas like Yoshitsune, Alice, those Personas. If it's like a Pyro Jack or Pixie and it has an actual name, it will be a major Persona. Just letting you know.**

 **Still need to know if you guys want a harem or not, either way, I don't really care to be honest.**

 **Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to leave advice and/or questions you would like to be answer so I can answer it on the next chapter. And please, don't leave hate comments, that's not really nice. If you like this chapter, make sure to voice your support for this story, and get word out for this story.**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
